A Long Way Folge 3 Unerwünschter Besuch
by Kiddo
Summary: der 3 Teil von A Long Way


A Long Way  
Folge 3 Unerwünschter Besuch  
By Kiddo und Snuggles  
Information der Autoren: Wir besitzen keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdienen auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Ja, wir wissen, dass normalerweise nicht jede Kabine auf dem U-Boot einen eigenen Thermochip hat, aber damit diese Geschichte vom Inhalt her möglich ist, besitzt jetzt jede Kabine einen eigenen Thermochip.  
  
Bitte, bitte Feedback!!!  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger sitzt in seiner Kabine und ließt ein Buch. Plötzlich wird er von Tim O'Neill angepalt. "Ja, Bridger hier."  
  
"Captain, ich hab Admiral Noyce für sie in der Leitung."  
  
"Okay, stellen sie es in mein Quartier durch." Bridger legt das Buch zur Seite.  
  
"Ay, Sir!" Damit stellt Lt. O'Neill das Gespräch auf das Vidphone des Captains durch.  
  
"Hallo Bill, was liegt an?"  
  
Der Admiral blickt erst auf einige Unterlagen die vor ihm liegen, dann schaut er Bridger an. "Hallo Nathan. Ich wollte dir mitteilen, das in 2 Tagen 4 Wichtige Persönlichkeiten auf die seaQuest kommen um sie sich anzusehen."  
  
"Wer, und wie lange bleiben sie?" Will der Captain der seaQuest wissen.  
  
"Sie bleiben 5 Tage und es sind einige unserer größten Sponsoren. Zeig ihnen alles und vergiss auch den Vocoder nicht." Sagt Admiral Noyce und blickt schon wieder in seine Unterlagen, er wirkt leicht gestresst.  
  
Bridger fällt sofort auf, dass der Admiral unter Zeitdruck steht und will deshalb das Gespräch möglichst kurz halten. "War's das, dann informiere ich jetzt die Crew?"  
  
"Ja, bis demnächst." Der Admiral ist schon wieder total in seine Unterlagen vertieft.  
  
"Tschüs." Captain Bridger greift zu seinem Pal und informiert Commander Jonathan Ford über das Gespräch mit dem Admiral.  
  
**********  
  
Commander Ford ruft die Crew zusammen.  
  
"In 2 Tagen erwarten wir wichtigen Besuch. Bis dahin muss die seaQuest blitzblank sein. Ich will mich im Boden spiegeln können! Ich habe eine Arbeitsliste erstellt, auf der die Aufgaben genau eingeteilt sind. Ich erwarte, dass sich jeder genau an die Anweisungen hält. Lt. Krieg, sie versorgen alle mit dem nötigen Material. Lucas, ich möchte, dass du alle Computer überprüfst. Der Besuch bleibt 5 Tage, ich erwarte, das in dieser Zeit alles perfekt funktioniert." Bei den letzten Worten schaut er besonders den Moral Offizier Lt. Krieg an.  
  
Nachdem jeder weiß, was er zutun hat, machen sich alle mit mehr oder weniger Eifer an die Arbeit.  
  
**********  
  
2 Tage später spielen Captain Bridger und Lucas Wolenczak mit dem Delphin Darwin im Wasser.  
  
Captain Bridger sieht auf seine Wasserfeste Uhr. "Oh, jetzt wird's aber Zeit. In einer Stunde kommen die hohen Herrschaften. Bis dahin sollten wir zwei wohl besser Trocken sein. Lucas, ich möchte, das du bei der Ankunft des Shuttles dabei bist."  
  
"Muss das sein?" Fragt der Teenager und zieht dabei ein langes Gesicht, er hatte keine Lust darauf, dass ihn irgendwelche Fremden Leute merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
"Klar muss das sein, wir wollen doch schließlich mit dir angeben." Meint Captain Bridger lachend.  
  
"Na dann, muss ich ja wohl." Schlussfolgert der Teenager, lächelt jetzt aber auch.  
  
"Du hast es erfasst, Lucas!"  
  
"Okay, bis nachher." Beide klettern aus dem Moon Pool.  
  
"Bis nachher."  
  
**********  
  
1 Stunde später trifft das Shuttle ein. Der Captain begrüßt jeden einzelnen der aussteigt. Bei den 5 Besuchern stockt er. Vor 10 Minuten hatte Admiral Noyce ihm mitgeteilt, das ein zusätzlicher Besucher dabei seien würde. Aber dieser Mann kommt ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Er kann hören, wie Lucas neben ihm die Luft anhält und sehen, wie die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Jungen weicht.  
  
*Das ist er also. Der Mann, von dem er und Kristin vermuten, das er Lucas über Jahre hinweg misshandelt hatte.*  
  
"Guten Tag Captain, hallo Lucas." Dr. Wolenczak macht einen Schritt auf den Captain und Lucas zu.  
  
"H- hi" Bringt der nervöse Teenager bloß heraus.  
  
Nathan Bridger schüttelt die Hand des Berühmten Wissenschaftlers. "Sie sind also Lucas Vater. Freut mich, sie endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen." Nach außen hin ist es freundlich zu Lucas Vater, in seinem inneren sieht es allerdings anders aus.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak lächelt. "Freut mich auch, Captain, ich hoffe, Lucas bereitet ihnen nicht zuviel Ärger."  
  
Nathan schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, nein, er ist ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann, es ist schön ihn hier zu haben."  
  
"Na wenn sie meinen." Erwidert Lawrence Wolenczak, es ist ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er eine andere Meinung als der Captain hat.  
  
Bridger dreht sich zu seinem ersten Offizier. "Commander Ford, zeigen sie bitte den Gästen ihre Quartiere. In einer Stunde führe ich sie dann durch die seaQuest."  
  
"Ay, Ay, sir!" Commander Ford nickt und führt die Gäste zu ihren Kabinen.  
  
**********  
  
Captain Bridger geht zu Dr. Kristin Westphalens Büro.  
  
"Kristin, wir müssen reden!" Nathan schließt die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.  
Kristin legt einige Unterlagen zur Seite. Sie merkt sofort, dass es um etwas Wichtiges geht, dies war dem Captain nämlich deutlich anzusehen. "Um was geht es?"  
  
Bridger lässt sich in einen Stuhl fallen. "Lucas Vater ist eben angekommen. So wie Lucas und sein Vater sich verhalten haben, ist unsere Vermutung richtig."  
  
Dr. Westphalen schaut den Captain entsetzt an. "Was machen wir jetzt, Nathan?"  
  
"Wir müssen Lucas das Gefühl geben, das er hier sicher ist. Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir Dr. Wolenczak die Gelegenheit geben, mit Lucas alleine zu sein." Er steht auf und fängt an unruhig in dem kleinen Büro hin und her zu laufen. "Am liebsten würde ich Lucas für die Zeit zu mir in die Kabine nehmen."  
  
"Er bedeutet dir viel, nicht wahr, Nathan?"  
  
Nathan bleibt stehen und schweigt einen Moment, dann schaut er Kristin in die Augen. "Nach dem Tod von Robert und Carol hab ich mir geschworen, nie wieder jemanden so nahe an mich heran zu lassen. Aber dank Lucas weis ich, das sich Dinge ändern können." Lächelnd denkt Bridger an das Gespräch zu rück, dass er damals mit Lucas in seiner Kabine geführt hatte. Er konnte förmlich hören wie der Teenager ihm erzählt hatte, dass manche Dinge sich ändern. "Lucas ist anders als normale 14 Jährige. Er ist einerseits so intelligent und selbstständig. Aber wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt und in seinen Gedanken verloren ist, wirkt er manchmal so einsam und verletzt, dass ich ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen möchte. Ich weis, dass das jetzt merkwürdig klingt, aber ich wünsche mir oft, das Lucas mein Sohn währe und nicht der von Lawrence Wolenczak." Er macht eine kurze Pause. "Ich hoffe, dass Lucas lernt mir richtig zu vertrauen und offener wird. Oje Kristin, ich schütte dir hier mein Herz aus, ich hoffe du hältst mich jetzt nicht für verrückt."  
  
Die Ärztin schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein Nathan, das ist eines der schönsten Dinge, die jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat und ich bin froh, dass du deine Gefühle mit mir teilst. Lucas braucht jemanden und ich weiß, du bist der Richtige dafür. Aber du musst ihm Zeit geben, damit er lernen kann Hilfe anzunehmen und sich dir anvertrauen kann. Das mit der Kabine ist eine gute Idee, wir müssen nur überlegen, wie wir das vor Lucas rechtfertigen."  
  
Bridger setzt sich wieder hin. "Was ist mit dem Thermochip?"  
  
"Was willst du denn jetzt mit dem Thermochip?" Fragt Kristin Westphalen.  
  
"Na, wenn der Thermochip in seiner Kabine kaputt ist, ist es dort so heiß, dass er da nicht bleiben kann. Und durch die Besucher haben wir auch keine Ersatzkabine mehr." Sagt der Captain verschwörerisch.  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin grinst über das ganze Gesicht. "Clever! So etwas Gemeines hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut!"  
  
"Na, dann gehe ich mich jetzt mal um den Thermochip kümmern und danach muss ich die Führung über das Boot machen." Nathan erhebt sich erneut von dem Stuhl.  
  
"Willst du Lucas bei der Führung mitnehmen?"  
  
Captain Bridger nickt. "Ich will eigentlich nicht, aber ich muss, da ich es ihm vorher schon gesagt habe. Außerdem muss er den Vocoder präsentieren."  
  
"Okay, dann viel Erfolg dabei."  
  
"Ja, danke, tschüs." Damit verlässt er das Büro.  
  
**********  
  
Nach der Führung bittet der Captain Lucas, noch einen Moment zu warten.  
  
"Wie du den Vocoder präsentiert hast, hat mir echt gut gefallen. Vor dem eigenen Vater ist so etwas ja immer am schwersten. Allerdings hab ich eine schlechte Nachricht für dich. Der Thermochip deiner Kajüte ist kaputt und wir haben leider keinen Ersatzchip mehr. Daher kannst du in den nächsten 5 Tagen nicht in deiner Kajüte bleiben." Bridger beobachtet genau die Reaktion seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. Er hofft, dass der Teenager nichts von seinem kleinen Trick ahnt.  
  
Lucas wird blass, würde er jetzt für die Zeit mit in die Kabine seines Vaters müssen? Warum musste der Thermochip gerade jetzt kaputt gehen? "Und wo soll ich dann hin?"  
  
Nathan entgeht nicht, dass der Junge blasser als sonst ist. "Da meine Kabine ja bekanntlich die größte ist, habe ich mir erlaubt, deine Sachen zu mir bringen zu lassen. Du siehst also, jeder Protest ist zwecklos." Er lächelt das Computergenie warmherzig an.  
  
Der Teen nickt erleichtert und setzt schnell ein Lächeln auf, der Captain würde sicherlich misstrauisch, wenn er nicht noch irgendetwas dazu sagte. "Okay, aber nach den 5 Tagen werden sie sich wünschen, dass ich mit Erfolg protestiert hätte."  
  
Bridger schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Keine Angst, ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse, Robert war auch einmal 14."  
  
**********  
  
Die nächsten 2 Tage vergehen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Das einzig Auffällige war, das Lucas seinem Vater aus dem Weg ging und seltsam still war.  
  
**********  
  
Nathan Bridger wacht in der Nacht von Rufen auf. Lucas schmeißt sich im Schlaf hin und her und spricht dabei "Nein, bitte nicht, es tut mir leid."  
  
Nathan kniet sich neben den Jungen und versucht Lucas, ohne ihn dabei aufzuwecken, aus dem Alptraum zu holen, wie er es auch schon die letzten Nächte erfolgreich getan hatte. Doch diesmal schafft er es leider nicht und weckt Lucas auf.  
  
Entsetzt öffnen sich die großen blauen Augen und erschrocken weicht der Teenager ein Stück zur Seite.  
  
"Ganz ruhig Lucas, ich bin's nur, Captain Bridger, das war alles nur ein Alptraum." Spricht der Captain beruhigend auf den Teenager ein.  
  
Lucas erkennt, dass er sich in Sicherheit befindet, hoffentlich hatte er nicht im Schlaf gesprochen. "Oh, es tut mir leid, ich hab sie geweckt."  
  
"Schon okay, kannst du doch nichts dafür. Wovon hast du den geträumt?"  
  
Das Computergenie schaut zur Seite, er wusste ganz genau wovon er geträumt hatte, aber das konnte er dem Captain ja schlecht erzählen. "Oh...äh...keine Ahnung, ich hab's vergessen." Nathan spürt, dass der Junge ihn anlügt, möchte ihn aber nicht zum reden zwingen. "Na, dann schlaf weiter, gute Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Captain."  
  
Der Captain legt sich wieder ins Bett und schaltet das Licht aus.  
  
***********  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sitzt Lawrence Wolenczak an einem Computer. Lucas betritt den Raum, sieht seinen Vater und will leise wieder gehen. Lawrence sieht ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. "Lucas, komm mal her. Ich will dieses Programm anwenden, aber es funktioniert nicht."  
  
Lucas stellt sich neben seinen Vater und schaut auf den Bildschirm. "Oh, eh, du hast nur vergessen, diese Taste hier zu drücken." Der Teenager deutet auf eine Taste der Computertastestur.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak schaut seinen einzigen Sohn finster an. "Du wagst es, mich zu verbessern?"  
  
Lucas macht einen Schritt zurück, Angst steigt in ihm hoch. "E- es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."  
  
"Was du willst oder nicht, ist mir scheißegal! Oder glaubst du, das auch irgendjemand sich für deine Meinung interessieren könnte?"  
  
"I- i- ich..." Der Teenager weicht noch einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Stammle nicht so rum, ich hab dich schließlich gut erzogen- aber du bereitest mir ja eh nur Schande!" Dr. Wolenczak lässt seinen Sohn nicht aus dem Augen, er wusste wie er mit seinem Sohn umzuspringen hatte.  
  
In dem Moment betritt Captain Bridger den Raum. "Was ist denn hier los?" Ohne Antwort rennt Lucas an dem Captain vorbei. Captain Bridger schaut Lawrence Wolenczak fragend an. "Ich fragte, was hier los ist!"  
  
Lawrence macht eine abfällige Handbewegung. "Ach nichts, nur die üblichen Teenager Stimmungsschwankungen!"  
  
Zweifelnd schaut Captain Bridger Dr. Wolenczak an. Er spürte, dass eben etwas vorgefallen war. "Na dann, ist ja alles in Ordnung." Er verlässt den Raum.  
  
*************  
Lucas sitzt alleine am Moon Pool, ein paar Tränen laufen ihm über sein Gesicht. Darwin schwimmt zu ihm. "Lucas traurig?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager nickt. "Ja".  
  
"Warum ist Lucas traurig?"  
  
"Ach Darwin, das verstehst du nicht."  
  
"Erklär's."  
  
Das Computergenie denkt nach, wie sollte er dem Delphin erklären was er fühlte? Welche Worte würde der Delphin verstehen? "Darwin, ich weis einfach nicht, was ich falsch mache, das mich nicht einmal mein eigener Vater lieben kann. Was hab ich denn so fruchtbares getan?"  
  
Das Tier schwimmt näher an den Jungen heran. "Darwin liebt Lucas."  
  
"Danke, Goldfisch, ich liebe dich auch." Der blonde Teenager streckt seine Hand aus und streichelt Darwin freundschaftlich über die Nase.  
  
Der Captain betritt unbemerkt den Raum und legt eine Hand auf Lucas Schulter.  
  
Erschrocken zuckt Lucas zusammen. Als er sieht, dass es der Captain ist, entspannt er sich wieder und wischt sich schnell die Tränen weg.  
  
"Alles okay, Kiddo?" Fragt Nathan Bridger einfühlsam, gleichzeitig tadelt er sich aber auch selbst, weil er den Teen eben so erschreckt hat.  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf. "Ja. Entschuldigung, das ich eben weggelaufen bin."  
  
"Ich möchte jetzt essen gehen, kommst du mit?"  
  
"Ja ich komme." Lucas steht auf und folgt dem Captain.  
  
***********  
  
Drei Tage später reisen die Besucher zu Lucas Erleichterung ab.  
  
Nachdem der Teenager den Thermochip eingebaut hat und seine Sachen wieder in seiner Kajüte sind, legt er sich auf sein Bett und denkt nach.  
  
*Er ist endlich weg. Ich dachte schon, die 5 Tage würden nie vorüber gehen. Noch dazu konnte ich mich nicht einmal in meine eigene Kabine zurückziehen. Vielleicht war das aber auch ganz gut, denn beim Captain bin ich sicher. Mein Vater war da, aber hier bin ich sicher vor seinen Schlägen. Aber die Alpträume sind wieder da, genauso schlimm wie früher. Aber jetzt sind es nur noch Erinnerungen. Ich hoffe nur, der Captain hat nichts gemerkt. Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich ihn nicht zu nahe an mich heran lasse. Aber das wird mit jedem Tag schwerer.*  
  
Auf einmal klingelt Lucas Pal, er ahnt bereits wer an der anderen Seite ist. Der Teenager rollt auf die andere Seite und greift zu seinem Pal. "Ja?"  
  
Wie erwartet ertönt die Stimme des Captains. "Wo bleibst du, Darwin und ich warten schon!"  
  
"Bin auf dem Weg, Captain!"  
ENDE FOLGE 3  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Information:  
  
Ich habe eine Email erhalten, in dem mich jemand darum gebeten hat, noch einmal zu erklären welche Geschichten von mir (Kiddo) sind und welche von Snuggles.  
  
Die Serie "A Long Way" war eine Idee von Snuggles und mir. Einige Geschichten haben wir davon zusammen geschrieben, einige alleine. Es steht aber immer dabei wer was geschrieben hat.  
  
"A New, Unaccustomed Life" ist NUR von Snuggles, ich habe mit dieser Geschichte nichts zu tun. Ich veröffentliche sie nur unter meinen Namen weil Snuggles keinen Internet Anschluss hat.  
  
Alle anderen Geschichten sind NUR von mir (Kiddo).  
  
So, ich hoffe die Frage ist somit beantwortet. Man muss einfach nur unter dem Namen der Geschichte schauen, da steht immer von wem was ist oder es steht in der Information. 


End file.
